


Safe & sound

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter Grant centered, Carter has a girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy Talk, but not really, established Supercat, little angst, teenager Carter Grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Kara? Can I … Can I … Can we talk?”[...]“I slept with a girl, a few weeks ago.”[...]“She’s pregnant.”





	

“Kara? Can I … Can I … Can we talk?”

Carter’s voice sounds small and terrified and it’s been years since he looked so nervous about a simple talk. She eyes him curiously and notices the frown between his baby blue eyes, his Adam apple coming up and down quickly with each difficult swallowing gestures, the way he’s fidgeting with his hands and shifting his weight from one foot to another every two seconds or so. She hears his heartbeat, fast and loud in a way that echoes like a whole fanfare in her head.

“Sure buddy, but first, take a deep breath and relax a little. Whatever it is, I promise we will work through it.” She answers with a soft and caring smile.  
Usually, it does the trick but today, it seems to only add to his anxiety and now he’s nipping at his bottom lips, worry written all over his teenage features. He’s not crying but she can sense his distress, it’s hovering in the air all around him like a thick aura or something. She wonders what’s so serious he’s barely holding himself together.

He’s almost eighteen and in the last five years, he became more at ease with the world. Sometimes, he would have panic attacks over small things, details really, but it doesn’t happen as often as it used to and he’s much more confident now, comfortable with himself and the many facets of his atypical personality.

“Carter, calm down. Breathe, in and out, in and out.” Kara says gently and she sets an example. He hesitates for a few seconds but he finally follows her lead and she hears his heart slows down, not by much but still enough for her to be reassured.

She motions for the couch in the living room and he shakes his head no. She sits down and watches him as he paces the hard-wooden floor in a way that reminds her of his mother. It’s such a Grant gesture, she thinks as she refrains herself from smiling. The situation is clearly very serious and she doesn’t want Carter to think she’s not paying attention.

“Alright buddy. Take your time and breathe. I am listening.” Kara gently says. She puts her hands on her laps and she looks at him, focused and ready to help.

He’s unsure, that much she can tell. He looks up at her every three steps and then he paces harder and she wonders if he’s going to dig a hole in the very expensive clear wood. She thinks maybe she can steer him closer, so he could pace on the Persian rug spreads under the coffee table, but she doesn’t dare say anything, simply waiting for him to be ready.

It takes a few more minutes of pacing and silence but then Carter speaks.

“I slept with a girl, a few weeks ago.”

The words don’t reach her brain right away and she just blinks at him, unsure of what she’d just heard. Then, it hits her.

She has to use every single ounce of willpower not to react to strongly. Instead, she schools her features and calms her thoughts as best as she can before focusing back on Carter, who’s staring at her like a baby deer caught in the flashlight of a car. She can see the terror and the distress darken his baby blue eyes and strain his usually bright and open features but she doesn’t understand why.

She chooses her words very carefully before asking “Okay Sweetheart, so far I follow you.” She doesn’t ask anything, she doesn’t push him either because she knows it’s pointless. She simply looks at him with a soft smile on her lips and she waits.

“You’re not mad?” Carter asks and she wonders if she didn’t miss something in the whole interaction. She shakes her head no and gently asks “Why would I be mad, Carter? You’re almost eighteen, I knew it would happen one day or another.” He frowns and then nods, accepting the logical explanation. It doesn’t last because he starts pacing again.

“I mean … I didn’t tell you sooner, you’re not mad?” He insists and she understands he needs confirmation.

“No, Carter, I’m not mad.” She offers him and she sees the shadow of a relieved smile tugs at his lips but it’s gone in the blink of an eye.

“I screwed up. We were so eager and so impatient and I … I … I forgot the … you know.” He’s trying very hard to explain, she can see him works through his natural shyness and the blush that creeps up to his cheeks. Realization slowly dawns upon her.

“She’s pregnant.” She says, careful to keep her tone soft and gentle. Carter looks at her and she sees the distress and the despair spin in his eyes. It’s all fears, insecurities, regrets and confusion.

She can almost read the words “mom is going to kill me”, written in bold and bright letters in his irises.

“I don’t know what to do, Kara. I can’t … I can’t go to mom.” He sounds so small and lost.  
It reminds her of those nights when he would come to snuggle between his mother and herself, after having witnessed Supergirl fighting a stronger than usual alien. He was too old for that now but he still gives her a hug, after a particularly hard fight.

“You can’t hide this situation from her forever, Carter. I’m not going to lie, she is not going to like it at all. She might even get angry at you but you will have to tell her, at some point.” Kara says, her tone firm but gentle, hoping to smother the blast of her words.

“She’s going to me so mad …” He begins to shake and she can see the tears in his eyes, threatening to fall this time. She jumps forward and pulls him into a strong, tight hug. She runs her hand up and down his back and whispers soft Kryptonian words to him, knowing it has a soothing effect on him.

It takes him a whole minute but eventually, he relaxes against her and starts crying. She lets him.

—

“She got kicked out of her house, her father said he doesn’t have a daughter anymore and I didn’t know what to do so … I brought her here?”

Carter sounds unsure about the last part and he’s almost asking, glancing at the teenage girl sitting next to him.

It’s Kara’s turn to pace the hard-wooden floor of the living room, rather frantically.

“I don’t want to bother you, Kara. You’ve always been so nice to me, I’ll find a solution in the meantime.” The girl chimes in and Kara looks up at her.

She’s beautiful in a way that reminds her of a Greek goddess, with dark hair cascading down her shoulders, freckles forming constellations on the pale skin of her face and concentrating around her snub nose, deep, deep blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean and a smile that enlighten a room. She looks strong and determined and Kara can’t help it but see a little bit of Cat in the girl’s posture.

“Nonsense, Alyssa. You’re welcome here and I promise you we will take care of you. You’re family, after all.” Kara says with a smile of her own, bright and sure and she panics a little when the teenager starts to cry.

“Oh no please don’t cry, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” Kara says as she moves closer to offer Alyssa a hug, like she did with Carter when he told her about the pregnancy. That was something like a month and a half ago and now, Alyssa’s belly was slowly starting to curve in a way that let very little place to the imagination.

Alyssa clings to her as she cries and Kara looks at Carter in a slightly worried way but she’s surprised to see him smile. He looks so proud and so grateful, she doesn’t have the heart to remind him the hardest part of all this has yet to come home.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. We weren’t thinking and now everyone is in trouble and my parents don’t want anything to do with me and I feel … I feel …” Alyssa’s sniffling and trying to recompose herself but Kara only holds her tighter and whispers gentle things to her ear.

Promises she intends to keep.

—

When Cat comes home, a few hours later, she’s expecting to find her lover and her son in the living room waiting for her to start on dinner.

Instead, she walks on her son making out with a girl on her couch, in her living room and she stares for a few seconds before clearing her throat in a very obvious way.

“MOM!” Carter scrambles to stand up without throwing the girl off his lap and she could laugh at how flustered he looks if she wasn’t too busy glaring at the girl herself. It’s Carter’s girlfriend, they’ve been together for almost a year and she actually likes her.  
She’s still surprised to see her in her penthouse.

“Alyssa? I wasn’t aware you were staying for dinner, Carter usually warns me before …” She waves at the girl and sees the flash of fear shines in the deep ocean blue eyes. That’s new, she thinks.

“Hum, it’s a last minute plan mom, I’m sorry I didn’t call you.” Carter speaks and she knows he’s lying before he even ends his sentence. She narrows his eyes at him but she doesn’t have a chance to confront him because Kara barges in the room with a smile on her lips and an apron tied around her waist.

“Dinner’s ready! Hi babe.” She adds as she comes to ask for a kiss, one Cat is all too happy to give her. They’re living together for about five years now but it still surprises her how much she loves the domesticity of it. She loves it.

“Hello Darling. I wasn’t aware we had a guest tonight.” Cat says and she sees the same flash of fear shines inside of Kara’s eyes, the same one Alyssa couldn’t hide. They were all hiding something from her.

She lets it slide for now, announcing she was going to change before joining them for dinner.

—

When Alyssa all but throws up at the sight of the raw fish Kara served for the first course, everything goes to hell.

“She’s pregnant.” Cat states and her voice is ice-cold as she stares at Carter.

He looks at Kara, panic sparkling in his baby blue eyes but it’s a mistake because now, she’s the one on the receiving end of Cat’s deadly glare.

“You knew.” Cat states again and it’s not a question, so Kara doesn’t dare answer it. Instead, she looks down at her feet.

“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry. I never meant for anyone to get in trouble and I’ll be on my way, I just need to gather my stuff and I promise I’ll be out of your hair, I am so sorry.”

It’s Alyssa, who speaks next. She’s pale and a little green around the cheek, clearly not past her recent wave of nausea and now that she’s standing up, Cat notices the way her belly shows. She’s trying to be proud and sure and Cat feels a pang of love for that young girl dealing with something way bigger than herself, for something she’s clearly unprepared for.

“Don’t be ridiculous Alyssa, you are very much welcome here. In fact, I insist, please stay. I blame my son and my girlfriend for keeping me in the dark but you are not to blame at all.” Cat says and she smiles softly at the girl.

“Actually Miss Grant, if you’re going to blame Carter for this situation, you should blame me too. I am equally as responsible as he is for … forgetting about safety and security.” Alyssa says and to her defense, she does blush a little but she has the decency to look Cat right into her eyes.

Cat smiles, mildly impressed by Alyssa’s courage.

She waves at the girl and says “I know you are, Dear, and if I am being honest, I do blame you a little for what happened but what I mostly blame the two annoying people here” She gestures at her son and her lover, who are sheepishly standing next to each other. “Is for keeping me in the dark. I know Carter is probably aware of the whole ordeal for a long time and he didn’t tell me. No, he told Kara and Kara didn’t tell me either. That’s why I am mad at them.”

Carter opens his mouth in protest but Kara immediately puts a hand on his forearm to prevent him to speak. He seems to take the hint because nothing comes out of his mouth and he shuts him close right after.

“Alyssa, Carter … Could you please give me a minute with Kara? I’ll deal with you after, Carter, don’t think you’re off the hook.” She says when she notices the relief flooding her son’s features. He winces but he nods and takes Alyssa’s hand. After one sorry look at Kara, he leaves the dining room and a few seconds later, she hears the door of his bedroom slams close.

—

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it from you I just … I was scared of how you would react and I was trying to find a way to broach the subject with you but it never came. You had hell of a last month Cat, I wasn’t sure how to … how to talk with you about it. I wasn’t even sure I should be the one telling you about that but Carter came to me and he was so, so scared …”

Kara was trying to do good, Cat could see that much. It didn’t change the feeling of betrayal and petty jealousy coursing through every vein of her body, the twisted resurgence of her maternal instinct that didn’t like to share those precious moments with Kara. She knows it’s awful and vain but she can’t quite help it either.

“So instead of coming to me, you stayed silent and took it upon yourself to invite the girl in when her parents kicked her out.” Cat says, coldly. She can see her tone is affecting Kara but she’s angry and a little sad and mostly at loss as why her son didn’t come to her in the first place.

“Yes well, he asked today and I couldn’t say no. She looked so sad, Cat … She was struggling to keep it together and when I told her she was welcomed to stay, she started crying …” Kara sounded very affected by this whole situation and Cat thinks it must remind her lover of Maggie’s story, only Maggie got kicked out for being gay, not for being pregnant.

“I get why you offered her to stay but why didn’t you tell me? Why did Carter come to you and not me, that’s what I don’t understand and to be honest, I’m having a really hard time accepting it.” Cat says and her voice is cold and distant. She sees Kara flinches but she can’t take it back. She’s hurting.

“I don’t know. He was terrorized and I only tried to ease him. I did tell him he should be the one to break the new to you but he then had a panic attack, a really really bad one so I just … promised him I would try to talk to you about it.” Kara deflects a little but Cat is secretly grateful for Kara to have been there for Carter. He doesn’t have as many attacks as he used to but now that he is a teenager, it’s incredibly more violent and it terrifies her. Kara is more accustomed to it and she deals with those attacks in a way that often leaves Cat in awe.

She knows it’s because Kara have them too. It’s rare but it paralyzes her.

“That doesn’t excuse anything.” Cat cuts off and she feels guilty as soon as she sees the look of hurt in Kara’s eyes.

Then, the Supergirl’s attitude is there, taking over the Kara Danvers persona. It’s a voice lined with steel and assurance that says “I’m sorry I hurt your feeling, Cat. I truly am, but it was the right thing to do at the moment. Reassuring Carter, taking Alyssa in, it was right. I’m going to go now, there’s a fire ten blocks away and Supergirl needs to be there.” Kara says as she reaches for her shirt, ripping it open right away.

“Fine. You can sleep on the couch when you come back. I’m going to have a chat with my son, now.” Cat says and she doesn’t stay to meet Kara’s wounded eyes. She needs time, she needs space and she’s so angry, she could say much worse things to her lover that would cause harder damages to repair.

—

“Mom, please, don’t blame it on Kara. She truly tried to talk to you about it and I know, I know it should have been me but … I was so scared, mom.” Carter tries to defend Kara. Of course, she thinks with bitter sweetness. He always tries to soften everything.

“Actually, I do blame her and I will continue to do so. She should have told me but I agree, it should have been you in the first place.” Cat counters. She’s sitting on Carter’s bed, he’s pacing in front of her and Alyssa is in the kitchen, trying to fix herself something for dinner that won’t make her throw up. The girl had apologized profusely before leaving, only to be waved away by Cat with a soft smile.

“Mom, that’s unfair. She didn’t do anything wrong, she knew you were stressed about those multiple meetings with the board those last few weeks and she just … thought it would be better for everyone to wait until it was over.” Carter insists and there’s a storm raging in his baby blue eyes. He’s trying to figure out where to stand, in the feud that opposes his mother and the person he almost considers as his other mother.

“Carter. Kara and I will work through our issues but I am actually here to ask you why you didn’t come to me in the first place.” Cat says with a sharp tone and a iron-focused glare. Carter swallows and paces a little faster. He’s thinking of how to approach the sensitive subject and she knows better than to push him. Instead, she waits, still glaring at him.

“I was scared. You’re my mom and … and you had, you have, every right to be mad at me. Especially after that awkward day when you gave me THE TALK and I thought I would NEVER put myself in that kind of situation just to avoid going through it again …” He swallows thickly but she can see a sparkle of humor in his eyes. She remembers that day, it had been awful but she was determined to get to the bottom of it so that Carter could be prepared.

“I mean, seriously, it was a mistake and I am ashamed of myself for this, I’m putting Alyssa through so much just because I forgot to be … safe. She should be so mad at me … I’m still dumbfounded she loves me enough to stay with me.” He adds and he sounds so small, her heart aches for him. She knows better than to give in to this sentimentality he’s unconsciously trying to use against her though, so she doesn’t move a muscle.

“I screwed up mom, big time and Kara isn’t my mom, as much as I almost consider her as such. Her judgment means less than yours and I could deal with her disappointment, her anger or whatever she would feel … I couldn’t face yours. It was a coward move and I know it but I … I was so scared you would be disappointed by me …” He’s pacing and pacing and she knows that, judging by the strange edge in his tone, he is trying not to panic. He’s pacing even faster now, it almost makes her head spins.

“Oh Carter. I could never be disappointed in you, Sweetheart.” She gently says to release him from all that tension she can see forming between his shoulders. It works and he stares at her, relief and astonishment etched all over his beautiful face.

However, she needs to be clear about how she feels and so she keeps talking.

“Yes, I am mad and I would totally ground you if you weren’t suffering enough with what you’re dealing with. I am mad because you didn’t think and this is not a stupid mistake you can fix with a snap of your fingers. It’s lives, that are weighting in the balance as a direct result of your mistake. Alyssa’s, for starter, and the baby that is growing inside of her. It’s your responsibility, Carter. Both of them are and I expect you to assume your mistakes in full. Of course, I will help you because you’re my son and I love you very much but the baby will be your child, Carter. You will be a father and god help me if I let you become anything like yours.” She all but growls those last words.

Carter looks at her with narrowed eyes for a few seconds but then he nods and whispers “I know. I won’t me my father mom, don’t worry. I’m … I’m actually looking … uh … forward? To have a baby?” He looks confused now and she looks at him, puzzled too. There’s hope and apprehension shining in his eyes but he doesn’t seem to be panicking.

Alyssa chooses that moment to knock on the door and asks if everything’s okay.

Cat stands up and goes to open the door, smiling to the girl as she answers “Right now, not quite but I suspect that someday soon, everything will be. Eventually.”

She leaves Carter to tell Alyssa what had happened and she goes to take a bath. She totally deserves one, after tonight.

—

“So, Kara, are you still sleeping on the couch?”

Alex’s eyes are sparkling with amusement as Kara groans and then nods, curtly.

They’re at the DEO, a full week after the dreadful dinner where Cat learned the truth about Alyssa’s condition. Kara is wearing her Supergirl suit but she looks tired, somehow. A hollowness in her blue eyes, strained movements and no smile in sight. That last fact alone is so unusual that agents are throwing her worried looks, here and there throughout the day.

“Supergirl. I see you’re still confined to your living room for the sleeping arrangement …” A voice comes from behind them and Kara swears in Kryptonian. Alex throws her a shocked look before turning to face Lucy Lane, the new assistant director of the DEO’s headquarters.

“Yeah, Cat is still refusing her access to the bedroom. She’s talking about going back to her old place, now.” Alex says to Lucy, casually. Kara clenches her teeth and shrugs.

“You owe me twenty box, Alex.” Lucy says as she extends her hand towards the older Danvers. Alex sighs and put the money in Lucy’s palm, much to Kara’s surprise.

“Yeah, I took a bet about how much this would last. I didn’t think it would go past five day and Lucy was confident it would take longer so … I’m paying up.” Alex says with an annoyed look.

Kara’s look is a perfect mixture of shock, anger and betrayal when she glares at her sister.

“Sorry sis, gotta find entertainment where I can.” Alex explains and Lucy nods beside her.

“I assume Maggie was in it too?” Kara asks and both the DEO agents nod. She groans and then mutters “I’m never going to see the end of it.”  
“Probably not, no. Although, for what it’s worth, you did the right thing by dealing with Carter and taking in Alyssa. I know it doesn’t make your current living situation any better but … It was the right thing to do. I’m glad the girl has people she can rely on.” Alex says with a soft and proud tone.

It actually helps Kara feel a little better. Just a little.

—

Two nights later, she’s sound asleep on the couch when she feels something brushes against her cheeks.

It takes another few brushes to pull her out of her peaceful slumber. She blinks and in the darkness of the living room, she can make Cat’s silhouette out.

“Cat? Are you okay?” She asks, trying to force herself out of her slumbering state.

She uses her superpowers to listen to Cat’s heartbeat and she finds it’s normal, not fast or frantic and there’s nothing out of the ordinary. Out of habits, she extends her powers towards Carter’s room but she only hears three slows but steady heartbeats.

The baby’s one is light and soft and she loves to listen to it.

“Cat?” She asks again, focusing back on the woman knelt by the couch.

“I miss you. Come to bed with me?” Cat whispers and it’s soft, it’s sweet and it’s a little sheepish too. Kara gapes for barely a minute but then she smiles and reaches her hands to cup Cat’s face.

“I love you.” She says before kissing Cat.

It’s hungry, it’s messy, it’s full of love and lust and despair as they can’t stand to stay away from each other.

When Kara gently breaks the kiss, Cat curls her fingers around Kara’s wrist and drags her along towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This was such a nice _prompt_ , I had fun with it. Little angst because come on, it's only logical but it's mostly fluff. I hope you liked it, let me know about that!  
> You can come and suggest your own idea for a prompt on my tumblr **lost-your-memory**
> 
> I wasn't very inspired for the title so I borrowed it from the song, the one in the Hunger Games soundtrack. Sue me?
> 
> See you around! ♥


End file.
